1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to receptacles into which discrete objects can be placed and, more particularly, to an insert for placement within the receptacle to provide a cushioning layer for an object placed therewithin.
2. Background Art
It is common to place objects in containers for display and/or shipping. One example of this is a seasonal basket, such as the straw basket shown at 10 in FIGS. 1-3. The basket 10 has a wall 12 defining an upwardly opening receptacle 14. An upper rim 16 bounds an opening through which objects can be introduced to the receptacle 14. An inverted, U-shaped handle 18 has spaced ends 20,22 which are attached to the wall 12 to define a graspable element through which the basket 10 can be lifted and transported.
This structure is typically used to send a xe2x80x9cgift basketxe2x80x9d with a seasonal theme. As one example, this type of basket is used commonly during the Easter holiday. Typically, a bulk supply of discrete, intermeshed, elongate strands 24 are packed into the receptacle 14 to define a cushioning layer to support discrete objects placed therewithin, so that they are readily visible at the top of the basket 10 and spaced protectively from direct contact with the basket. As just one example, Easter eggs 26, shown in FIG. 3, are placed on bulk-packed strands 24 which define a xe2x80x9cpillowxe2x80x9d that supports the objects and shields them from unwanted contact with each other and the basket 10. Typically, such elongate strands 24 are made from rubber, plastic, paper, or straw. As an example, shredded paper can be packed into the receptacle 14. The integrity of the xe2x80x9cpillowxe2x80x9d defined by the bulk-packed strands 24 is maintained by the intermeshing of the strands 24.
What generally occurs is that the strands 24 become separated from each other and the basket 10, as the discrete objects 26 are removed from the receptacle 14, so that they litter the area surrounding the basket 10. This occurs because, as seen most clearly in FIG. 2, the strands remain in the accumulated state only by reason of the intermeshing. The strands 24 may separate under a minimal force, as small as a static force adhering the strands 24 to an object that is removed from the container 10.
The overall result is that the strands 24 that have become separated must be collected for disposal. This may represent a significant inconvenience, particularly in a party environment in which a large number of children are removing objects from the baskets 10. The strands 24 often must be swept up or vacuumed from cloth and carpeted surfaces. The strands 24 tend to be tenacious in adhering to carpeting, particularly with a thick pile or a sculpted pattern.
In one form, the invention is directed to the combination of a container and an insert. The container has a wall which defines an upwardly opening receptacle. The wall has a rim extending around the receptacle, and bounding an opening to the receptacle. The insert consists of a base and a plurality of elongate strands, each having a portion attached to the base and a decorative portion projecting away from the base. The plurality of elongate strands have a density sufficient to provide a cushioning support for an article placed in the receptacle.
In one form, the receptacle opening has an area and the plurality of elongate strands have a density sufficient to nominally cover the area of the receptacle opening.
The base may be made from a material which allows the base to be formed into and retained in a plurality of different shapes.
The base may have a ring-like shape.
The elongate strands may be made from a flexible material.
The elongate strands may be made from at least one of plastic, rubber, paper, and straw.
In one form, the strands are made from a material that can be formed into a plurality of different shapes and will maintain the plurality of different shapes without external force applied to the strands.
The strands may be attached to the base by being embedded therein. Alternatively, the plurality of strands may be attached to an external surface on the base.
The strands may have an average diameter that is not greater than {fraction (1/16)} inch.
The plurality of strands may be intermeshed.
In one form, the strands nominally occupy at least one-half the volume of the receptacle.
The strands may project through the receptacle opening to outside of the receptacle.
The basket may include an inverted, U-shaped handle having spaced ends connected to the wall.
In one form, the combination includes at least one discrete holiday-related item supported on the plurality of strands so that the plurality of strands define a cushioning layer between the at least one discrete holiday-related item and both the wall and the base.
The invention is also directed to an insert for placement within a receptacle, with the insert having a base and a plurality of elongate strands having a portion attached to the base and a decorative portion projecting away from the base. The plurality of elongate strands have a density sufficient to provide a cushioning support for an article placed against the plurality of elongate strands with the insert in the receptacle.
The strands may have a density sufficient to provide a cushioning layer between a discrete article placed on the plurality of strands and both the base and an element bounding a receptacle into which the insert is placed.